De Caos y Cosmos que Explotan
by Silfide
Summary: Porque hay cosas y eventos que ocurren con un mismo ciclo, pero cuando conoces a James Potter, al caos, y el cosmos explota, poniéndose en tu contra, no se sabe que esperar.:LxJ:.


_**Desclaimer: **__Nada tengo, nada es mío, todo es de Rowling. El caos es de James porque es un merodeador y está en su naturaleza; y James Potter es de Lily._

**Buena Lectura!**

* * *

**De Caos y Cosmos que Explotan**

Hay cosas y eventos que siempre ocurren con un mismo ciclo.

Lily lo sabe, y no es que tenga un tercer ojo súper desarrollado. No. Pero siempre sabe exactamente que ocurrirá a la hora del desayuno, sentada en la larga mesa de Gryffindor; lo que pasará si se encuentra con un Slytherin molesto; lo que hará o dirá Mandame Pince, si a alguien se le ocurre profanar los libros; que hará cada maestro en clase; que dulces le ofrecerá Dumbledore cuando se lo encuentre en un corredor; quienes están siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar en el sala común.

Sin embargo, esa monotonía conexa no le molesta. Al contrario, le gusta. Es como si todo tuviera un esquema y estuviera planeado.

No es que ella sea aburrida. No, para nada. Simplemente le gusta llevar un orden en su vida.

_Sin planear las cosas viene el caos._

Por eso le molesta tanto James Potter. Porqué _él es caos_.

Es una contradicción, un evento no planeado que alborota todos los planes. Que, aunque no lo reconozca, la alborota _a ella_ y _a sus_ planes.

Es algo extraño lo que ocurre con él.

Con el tiempo, Lily se ha acostumbrado a qué cuando él está cerca, nada sale como lo esperaba. Está tan familiarizada con esa forma de ser, arrebatada y espontánea, que ha llegado a ser predecible.

Pero Lily no quiere que él se convierta en un evento predecible y planeado, en algo cotidiano en su vida. Mucho menos quiere saber algo de él y reconocer que le conoce más de lo que debería.

No quiere enterarse de su rutinaria vida, como por ejemplo, su itinerario de clases, que lo aprendió de memoria –_solo para no coincidir con él_-; que sus ojos tienen más brillo por las tardes y se ven un poco más claros –_es por la miopía, seguro. Nada en especial_- pero ella es la única que lo nota y más de una vez se ha sorprendido mirándolo con detenimiento, -sin que él se entere-, para tratar de definirles un color; que reconoce una sonrisa amistosa, una carcajada amigable, una risa pilla, y esa risilla estúpida y nerviosa que tiene cuando ella esta cerca y él no sabe muy bien como actuar, pero aparenta lo contrario; que al revolverse ese espantoso cabello logra verse atractivo; que con el uniforme de quidditch se nota su madurez y _se ve podidamente bien_; que sabe hacerla enojar con ganas, e igualmente hacerla reír; que remoja sus labios cuando se concentra en un examen o en un juego de ajedrez; que en las noches de insomnio, baja a la sala común y no es _Cornamenta_, ni _Potter_, simplemente es James observando con aire pensativo a las estrellas o el fuego muriendo en la chimenea… tantos, tantos detalles que no quisiera saber de él, y que irremediablemente conoce más de lo que debería.

A una gran parte de ella –la que no quiere reconocer-, le fascina saber _eso_ y le gusta.

A otra parte, algo pequeño, una vocecita molesta a la que ella llama cordura, _eso_ le atemoriza. Porque cuando las cosas dejan de ser como deberían ser, algo en ella hace que se preocupe y que tenga un gran cargo de conciencia. Porque por alguna extraña y bizarra razón que desconoce, se siente culpable y eso no es justo, ni debería pasar… _No a ella y con él_.

Ha notado que desde unas semanas a la fecha Jam… ¡Potter!... no la molesta, no le da ese tic de removerse el cabello, no tiene esa risilla estúpida, ni los ojos le brillan tanto por las tardes, cuando coinciden en la biblioteca, los pasillos o la sala común.

Y se da cuenta que de nuevo está pasando. Otra vez está pensando en él.

Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a su lectura; o por lo menos lo intenta.

Está sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, el viento frío del comienzo de otoño le remueve los cabellos. Las ráfagas de los rayos del sol, chocando con el agua del lago, le dan a ratos en la cara.

Suspira profundamente, se quita un mechón de la cara e intenta entender un diálogo de "Hamlet". Sin embargo, el nombre de pila de Potter, sigue presente en su pensamiento.

Un chacoteo en el agua le hace levantar la mirada. Busca a aquél que se ha atrevido a invadir su momento de soledad.

Entonces lo ve. Ahí está, a unos cuantos metros de ella, lanzando piedritas al lago, sin mirarla y lo más probable, sin enterarse que ella está ahí.

_Pensando en __él, joder._

Lily muerde su labio. Sin pensárselo mucho, decide que es tiempo de averiguar que coño pasa con él. Así quizá, esa maldita preocupación deje de carcomerla.

En aquel momento, ocurre algo fuera de toda lógica: Lily deja a Shakespeare a un lado, se para y con lentitud camina hacia James. Las manos le sudan, comienza a preguntarse si el sombrero no se habría equivocado al ponerla con los Gryffindor, con los valientes.

Llega hasta él y suspira ruidosa e inconscientemente. Se aclara la garganta y hasta entonces es cuando James deja su tarea de lanzar piedritas y voltea a verla.

-¿Qué hay Li… Evans?- hace un amago de sonrisa y vuelve a desviar la mirada.

-Hola Pot… James.

Lily se da cuenta de que esas palabras tienen efecto, porque el moreno sonríe por unos segundos.

Mientras tanto, él se pregunta si esa es _su_ Lily Evans.

-Ehm… ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Adelante- Contesta James, alzándose de hombros.

Lily vuelve a suspirar, se sienta cerca de él y un silencio extraño se apropia de ellos. Voltea a verlo y observa su perfil. Se da cuenta que tiene un lunar muy pequeñito, allí, donde se le hace un hoyuelo cuando sonríe.

-¿Puedo preguntar que haces aquí?- cuestiona la pelirroja con voz tímida. Más que nada para terminar con el silencio.

James sonríe por segunda ocasión

-Ya me estás preguntando Li… Evans.

-No, adelante. Puedes llamarme Lily-

-¿De verdad?- cuestiona volteando a verla con una ceja alzada. Definitivamente, esa no es _su_ pelirroja.

Lily asiente sin vacilar. Él se pellizca disimuladamente

_Seguro estoy soñando_

Después de cerciorarse que no está soñando despierto, la mira directamente a los ojos. En parte porque no conocía esa forma de ser de Lily… por lo menos no frente a él; y en parte porque le gustan sus orbes verdes.

-Entonces…-Lily desvía su vista y encuentra muy interesante ver como el movimiento del calamar gigante, provoca ondas en la superficie del lago- ¿Por qué estás aquí, sin los chicos?

-Remus está con Peter en la biblioteca y Sirius de seguro está terminando su relación de la semana, ¿Porqué?

-Es extraño no verlos juntos-dice virando hacia él

-Sí…- contesta vagamente, la mira unos segundos y después su mirada se pierde en unos árboles de más allá- algunas veces, alguno de los cuatro o los cuatro, necesitamos un tiempo a solas.

-Te entiendo.

-Hay tantas cosas que necesito pensar…-musita más para él, que para Lily

_Muchas de ellas, es sobre ti_

El silencio regresa y vuelve a ocurrir: algo extraño en el cosmos explota, rompe todos los esquemas de lógica o normalidad.

-Lily

-James

-Tu primero

Hablan al mismo tiempo y ríen. Lily ríe más por nervios, que por otra cosa.

-Dime- le invita James a hablar

-Yo…yo… iba a preguntarte…-

-¿Si?- pregunta James, al ver que no continúa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, inconscientemente. Lily espera a que le salga el tic y se revuelva los cabellos para que ella tome eso de excusa, lo pique y las cosas vuelvan a ser normales. Pero el moreno repara en su movimiento y en vez de alborotarse el cabello, se rasca la nuca.- ¿Qué ibas a preguntar, Lily?

Lily muerde sus labios nerviosa y mira sus manos. Piensa preguntarle qué le sucede, y así ya no tener ese cargo de conciencia, callar a esa maniática vocecita que le reclama por la noches el que James ya no le hable, y detener esos espasmos que siente en el pecho y en su estómago cuando él pretende no mirarla, y falla en el intento. Pero una pregunta extraña, que no sabe porqué, ni a que viene, se le cruza por la cabeza

-¿Podemos-ir-juntos-a-Hogsmade-el-próximo-sábado?-suelta, hablando muy rápido

Abre mucho los ojos, tapa su boca y está segura que se va a arrepentir después, pero los espasmos se detienen y siente que le falta la respiración.

James también abre muchos los ojos y luego parpadea. Abre la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Trata de asimilar lo que Lily acaba de decir… o lo asimiló tan rápido que no sabe que decir.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Te sientes bien?-dice por fin

Lily cambia su semblante nervioso y expectante a uno de exasperación.

-¡Merlín, Potter! Acabo de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida y tu muy fresco me respondes con…-

Lily ya no terminó su reclamo. Un beso en la comisura de sus labios la hizo callar.

-Claro Lily. Me encantaría ir contigo a donde sea- susurra James en su oído, antes de ponerse de pie e irse, dejándola ahí sorprendida con sus dedos sobre sus labios y con una sonrisa tonta en la boca.

Porque hay cosas y eventos que ocurren con un mismo ciclo, pero cuando conoces a James Potter, al caos, y el cosmos explota, poniéndose en tu contra, no se sabe que esperar.

_

* * *

__Nuevo fic y yo me pregunto porqué los demás fics, incluyendo mi reto siguen sin avanzar u.u _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Se me ocurrió hoy, después de que mi amiga invitará al chico que le gusta a una fiesta y nosotras nos pusiéramos a profundizar y filosofar acerca del universo, el cosmos y la alineación de los planetas XD. Así que está basado en un caso de la vida real XD_

_Ya saben, los tomazos, fruta podrida, bolas de papel, pies de limón, flores o pudines de chocolate, a través de review n.n _

_PD: Todos los reviews anónimos, los contestaré en mi profile_


End file.
